


We’re here for you.. Always

by Grindelwaldsfanatics



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Knotting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mates, Mating, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, i’ll kick your ass, no hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindelwaldsfanatics/pseuds/Grindelwaldsfanatics
Summary: Jack Frost has been a guardian for a month now, but his conversations with Pitch Black, the boogeyman is still crystal clear.. and they’re haunting him.. the ‘young’ spirit disappears for a few days and the guardians are all worried for him. But two guardians are more worried than the rest. What will happen, and will Jack finally be able to trust the guardians and open up to them?





	We’re here for you.. Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys..  
> I love this movie, it’s so perfect..  
> And given that I love Yaoi I just have to write this.. This is the first time I’ve ever wrote smut between characters, I accept all the constructive criticism I can get..  
> Buuut I will not accept hate, if you don’t like this ship or yaoi in general then GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!  
> I write this in almost every fanfiction, I’ve had some fuckers hating my other stories saying that the pairing is disgusting.. THEN DON’T READ THIS FUCKING STORY!!!  
> Sorry just had to get that out, remember I love constructive criticism so please point out if I make a mistake, or if I can do anything to make my writing better. :) :) :)  
> English is not my first language..  
> Please enjoy!! ;)

“It’s the only thing I always know, peoples greatest fears.. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you.. and worst of all you’re afraid that you’ll never know why.. Why were you chosen to be like this?.. well fear not for the answer to that is right here... Why did you end up like this.. Unable to reach out to anyone.. you’re afraid of what the Guardians will think...I thought this might happen, they never really believed in you.. I was just trying to show you that.. But I understand..”

Pitch and his conversations were almost always on Jack’s mind...  
What if Pitch were right, what if the guardians didn’t really believe in him..  
What if.. they one day regret meeting him.. What if they regret that he’s a guardian...

These thoughts were on Jacks mind, he hadn’t seen the guardians for days, not because they threw him out or at least they haven’t done that... yet.

Jack had just chosen to be alone for awhile, he had been around them almost non-stop for a month, so he decided to give them some space.. they were probably also tired of him.

Unknown to the young writer spirit his fellow guardians were far from tired of him..  
In fact to specific guardians wanted him more than ever.  
Probably more than what was appropriate.  
These two guardians were the guardian of hope and the guardian of wonder, also known as Santa and the Easter bunny; North and Bunnymund.

“Have you found anything North?” Asked the Pooka.

“Unfortunately I haven’t.” Answered North, “Where does he go to when he’s not at the North Pole or at the Warren?”

“I think I might know where.. C’mon, we’re taking one of my tunnels.” Said the oversized bunny.

“For once I agree, it would take to long to ready the sleigh.” For once the two old friends could agree..

:  
:

The Easter bunny and the Santa Claus finally arrived and true enough there sat Jack Frost by his lake.

They walked closer to the 300+ year old teenager, but before hey could reach him they heard him speaking softly to himself. Or rather they heard him insult himself.

“They probably hate me.. they’re doing fine without me, they don’t need me.. I’m a disgusting failure, I’m disgusting for—“ by the end Jack were sobbing.

All of a sudden he was enveloped in big arms, and crushed into a broad chest.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, you’ve done nothing to deserve such hateful words.” Said North.

Bunny crouched in front of Jack who had his head on North’s shoulder.

“He’s right, Jackie.. Why would you even say something like that about yourself?”

“Because I’m me.. I’m a guardian of fun.. fun’s great and all.. but sometimes it can get out of control, just like Easter ‘68.. a-and Pitch sai—“

“Don’t listen to what that guy has told you.. You’re nothing like the boogeyman, like the nightmare king, you’re nothing like Pitch Black.. and if we ever once thought that you weren’t suited for the life of a guardian, The we would tell you.. okay.” Said North.

“Okay..” Answered Jack.

“Now, could you please tell why you think you’re disgusting.” Asked, demanded, Bunny.

Jack’s face got as red as a tomato.. 

“W-why would you want to know that?!” 

“Because Jack, no matter what, we want to help you and be there for you in good and bad times.” Unbeknownst to Jack, North’s words held more meaning behind them.

“I-I’m not sure if I should tell.” Stuttered the young spirit.

“Please Jackie, we want to help you.” 

“F-Fine.” Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“I-I like you two.. to be true I like you as more than just friends.” Jack waited a long time for the rejection to come.. but all he heard were North and Bunny’s soft breathing.

“Thank, MiM.. we were afraid that it was something worse.” Chuckled North.

“W-What Do you mean?” Asked Jack genuinely confused.

“Come with us.. Snowflake..” Said the Pooka.


End file.
